


Rescue

by Iinkyl



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iinkyl/pseuds/Iinkyl
Summary: Classic Dick's situation, what kind of problem did he got himself into now? Guess it is Jason's job again to clean upthe mess and drag the Bird home





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mikimoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikimoo/gifts).



These type of things get old easy, but Dick doesn't seem to be able to get rid of his bad luck. Jason wonders to himself how did he even get into this mess. An unconscious Dick in his left hand. Jason, himself, hand on the trigger, ready to shot the first head he sees popping out of the long hallway. He shouldn't have passed down Artemis's offer on free booze. Booze sounds really good right now. 


End file.
